Category talk:Characters by Continent
I'm not certain how useful these will be, at least not when compared with, and subsuming, the nationality categories. Nationality carries a range of political and cultural implications that can be vitally important to the kinds of stories HT likes to tell. Someone's home continent really can't compare in terms of influence. Race can, of course, but that's a very different thing. Turtle Fan (talk) 16:28, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm trying to decide which way to go with this idea, if anywhere. The reason I did this in the first place is because we already had the North Americans cat for DSA, and it seemed increasingly odd not to have the various nationalities of North America in as subcats. And if that was going to happen, well, maybe we should just rearrange, and start with continents and telescope down, purging the Characters by Nationality category. :Some of the virtues of this approach would be the removal of the various nationality categories with less than three articles--they could just go into Europeans, Africans, Asians, etc. and as time and articles permitted, we could create or recreate the national articles. There would also be substantial stream-lining. :The downside is would be the fantasy works. Derlavai is evidentally an exception--I can't find anything that tells us what landmass Videssos is on. So they really couldn't go into this category. TR (talk) 17:50, February 14, 2013 (UTC) ::What makes Derlavaians harder still is that it's the name of the continent in-story and the name of the universe out-of-story, at least by fan fiat. And it too has a problem: Whether the land mass that contains Kuusamo and Lagoas is a continent or not is somewhat up for debate (not that anyone in the books debates it), but it has no name. ::Actually, the naming of land masses in that story seems almost like it could have been created to thwart this plan. Siaulia is the other land mass with a name is Siaulia; not a single character comes from there. Then there's a continent that's alternately called "The Land of the Ice People" (all caps come from the book) and simply "the austral continent." What's not clear is whether The Land of the Ice People is an actual name or is a description comparable to calling Africa "Where Black People Come From." And of course, there are only about half a dozen Ice People who show up over the course of the series, and only in one scene apiece in each of the first two books. I'm quite certain we haven't got articles on any of them. Turtle Fan (talk) 20:47, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Ok, after not touching this scheme for some time, I propose that we keep both the Characters by Nationality category AND create the broader continent based categories. That gives us flexibility in dealing with the fantasy worlds, plus we expand user friendliness; people can look by either nationality or continent. TR (talk) 18:51, April 29, 2013 (UTC)